Down-Under Freezing
by sdacrystaldemon
Summary: Australian Genetics, often laughed at by the rest of the world, is about to get the last laugh as two of its students, the #1 Pandora at A.G Shelia Mundy and her limiter Josh Mathers, become number 1. However, being #1 has its issues, being good with the Chevalier is one of them.
1. Chapter 1 - Australian Genetics

Being born a Pandora was almost like being sentenced to death in most countries. Most countries train them hard and pound it into them that they must do this to save the world. Not in Australia. Being isolated from most other places, including Nova impacts, the Pandoras at Australian Genetics don't really do much but train and talk. It was, and still continues to be a very peaceful place. However, when the word of a Pandora being born to the two most powerful people in Australia, Bruce and Tony Mundy, the scene changed. The two men ran the international news press under the Chevalier control, and made a name for themselves by posting things that were negative towards the Chevalier and getting away with it. The surrogate mother was specially picked for her ability to have a Pandora baby girl, the first person to be tested positive to have Pandora babies. However, something that never made the news was the fact that the baby had died in the womb, and was never going to be born. The devastation was felt world wide, as everyone thought this would be world #1 Pandora material, but it was never meant to be. So the world had to rest for the twin. As a child, Sheila was docile, not having any friends at all. When she entered high school, she wasn't picked on or talked about. Everyone knew that if they angered her, they would die.

It was also the same reason she had no friends. Although she was beautiful woman, straight blue (Natural) hair that just touches her shoulders, 6 foot 2 and the biggest pair breasts in the southern hemisphere, all through out year 7 till year 12 she was all alone, with no one to talk to. She didn't mind, however, because she focused solely on her physical training, making sure her Pandora skills were up to scratch. When she was in year 10, her Volt Texture had started to work, and she gained her Volt Weapon. Two mini chainsaws. These things were absolute monsters, cutting through anything in their path. She had grown close to them by year 12 and even gave them names, Chuck and Nick. They became her best friends. It got to such an obsession that she was caught talking to them whilst doing study. She was able to causally use her Volt Texture because of her stigma compatibility. 100%. It was a number not seen in Australia, and almost every other country. She then joined Australian Genetics, and actually made friends. Though only two, her friends were the whole world to her, and she could not be happier when around them. Their names were Stephanie Dirk and Madison McVaun and the three of them had the time of their lives at Australian Genetics. It was in her second year that she met her Limiter.

The thought of being a slave to some girl made Josh uncomfortable, and a little angry. A white, blonde haired 5 foot 6 with a extremely short hair cut from Melbourne, Victoria. All of his life, he had been the top dog; the who called the shots. Now he was a limiter for Australian Genetics and soon for some stereotypical bogan Australian chick. His uniform blew in the wind as he stood at the gates of Australian Genetics, a pretty nice looking building for the surrounding desert plains. Situated in the middle of Western Australia, 500 metres out from Uluru, the facility trumped the giant rock. The architecture fitted the desert well, and seemed to accommodate everything as well. The map Josh was looking at made the whole place look small, but he knew from word of mouth that it was a 30 minute walk from one side to the other, in both directions. A small crowd had already amassed nearby, even though Josh was an hour early, and they were all, from Josh could tell, Pandoras. He shoved his hands into his pockets and made his way to the main lecture hall where a speech welcoming the new students, Pandora and limiter alike, to the school. He plugged his headphone jack into his phone and put on his favourite song. He started the 10 minute walk to the lecture hall, when he was knocked to the ground. His hands had sprung out in front of him, making sure he didn't get even more hurt from the fall, but when he look at them they were cut and bleeding. He sighed and turned around where a girl wielding two mini chainsaws was standing with her back to Josh. She seemed to also be bloody, but Josh could tell that her wounds and his were caused by two completely different things. He grabbed his bag and walked away, as he had no intention to get involved with Pandoras quite yet. He continued to walk around, his music blaring in his ears, and saw everything Australia Genetics had to offer.

She was not going to be beat. Nick and Chuck were not the type to give in, and neither was Shelia. Pouncing forwards, Shelia managed to land a hit on her opponent, third year transfer Mi Juyona. Recently transferred from East Genetics, she was #2 of the top people there. Here, in Australia, she didn't seem to be all too good. Shelia had a way of knowing that the Japanese were full of crap when they held #1 Genetics in the world for 6 months straight. Attacking again, Shelia landed a deeper cut, this time causing Mi to stop. She held her hand up, signalling for Shelia to stop. She did, and helped Mi to her feet. Both of them sweating and bleeding they walked back to their locker room and had a shower. Afterwards, Shelia said goodbye to Mi, suggesting another match. Walking towards the main lecture hall, Shelia spotted a new comer limiter. He was here really early. She then spotted third year Tyrone Jacobs passing by. The new kid, with his army cut blonde hair and tattoo of a what seemed like devil horns on his neck, didn't pay much mind to Tyrone, but Tyrone did notice him. He walked to him, and pushed him to the ground. Normally, someone would do something, but everyone learned Tyrone was a mean kid. Not even Pandoras stood up to him. Not even Shelia. He would walk over everyone: Teachers, limiters, Pandoras, even military personal. He had made Australian Genetics into his own personal playground.

- _Hey, I haven't seen you around here. You new or something?  
>- I guess you could say that. Names Josh, what's yours mate?<br>- Wait, you don't know me? I guess I have to change that right now.  
>- What ya mean?<em>

The guy who had pushed him to the ground smacked him across the face with the back of his hand, as if he was demanding respect. Josh turned his head back towards the man when his fist this time crashed into the same cheek. On his hands and knees, Josh couched up the blood from his mouth. A slit lip and bruised jaw, all within the first 15 minutes of arriving here. Josh was used to getting talked down too. He was always the rebel in school, not doing anything anyone said. He had been sent away to a old fashioned military camp to build his character and respect. It was a very brutal and harsh experience and one Josh would never forget. He was a changed man. People started to respect him and he made friends. However, he had always guessed he wasn't completely changed, as he still thought of horrible things his old self would say but his new self would only imagine. He stood up, dropped his luggage to the ground and stood in front of the stranger. He had heard of this guy from his friend at Australian Genetics. This guys name was Tyrone Jacobs, and he wasn't meant to stand up to him or talk back. He was meant to be obedient and respectful, but Josh was reserving that for his Pandora. This little shit wouldn't get anything from Josh. Not today.

-_ You fucking slack jawed prick. What the fuck was that for!  
>- Oo, a fighter eh? I'll tell you what. I'll beat the crap out of you today, and maybe I'll consider not killing you in your sleep.<br>-Oh really? And what truly terrible thing has the great Tyrone Jacobs of A.G done? Have you actually killed someone before, Tyrone? Seen the look on someone's face as they bite the dust?  
>- Alright tough guy, have you?<br>__-Multiple times. The last name's Mathers if you want to look it up.  
>- Josh Mathers? You mean the famous rapper? Fuck off, no way a great rapper like him could be a piss weak faggot like you.<br>- Big words for a person who seems to like my work but have no fucking idea about who sings it. Did you even hear my latest song "Freezer Girl"? I guess not, because I say straight up that I am limiter at A.G  
>- You know what, I reckon I'll get even more respect if people find out I killed the great Josh Mathers.<em>

Tyrone pulled a knife from his pocket, something that Josh hadn't even seen there not two seconds ago. The knife was a small, dinky kitchen knife that anyone could buy and use. Josh was more personalised, and he always brought his personal weapons with him. Feeling particularly lazy, Josh reached into his case and pulled out a double barrel shotgun, engraved with strange looking symbols in blue. Clicking open the ammo shot and placing two shells in, Josh snapped the gun up and pointed it at Tyrone. Normal weapons had become obsolete because of Pandoras, but between limiters, Josh thought having a gun and the know how to use one was an advantage towards him and his Pandora. If a limiter were constricting his Pandora, and he couldn't match the technique, why not just make them unable to use that technique. Tyrone flinched, stepping back. Feeling like his manliness was being insulted, Tyrone had to make a stupid come back.

-_ Oh, a shotgun huh? Too scared to fight me like a man?  
><em>- _I would have thought you of all people would understand how fucking stupid that statement it. Your holding a fucking knife you hypocrite. Drop the thing and then I'll fight you fair.  
>- Alright, I see what your doing, you want me to lower my guard so you can get one over on me, ain't ya?<em>  
><em>- Look here, you fucking idiot, it's my first day here. Killing someone now would just fuck me over. I'm not going to kill you, so drop the fucking knife.<em>

Running out options, Tyrone drop his knife to the ground, expecting Josh to drop his gun. Of course, Josh wasn't planning on doing so. He shot the ground near the knife, sending it flying of to the side, out of sight. Tyrone was pissed at this, calling Josh a "_dirty lying faggot."_ Josh replied with a simple "_Homophobe_" Tyrone was now visibly angry, his head swelling up red like some kind of tomato. Josh continued to point the gun at him, not making adjustments to his aim. He flicked his gun forwards, motioning for Tyrone to leave. Reluctant at first, Tyrone gave Josh the middle finger and walked off in the opposite direction. Josh folded up his gun and picked up his luggage. Lucky for him, Tyrone didn't know that Josh had no shells left in the thing. Continuing towards the lecture hall, he passed a pretty good looking girl leaning against the wall, observing him. He smiled, waved, and continued walking, not bothering with conversation or even her facial or physical reply. He was five minutes to meeting his friend, Kadar Hussain. And Josh was never late to anything in life.


	2. Chapter 2 - Meeting new faces

Making sure she kept her distance, Shelia trailed the kid who had just fired a shotgun another student. She hadn't caught his name, but she did catch he was a rapper of some kind. He was walking at a brisk pace, holding his stuff in one hand and a map in the other. It was clear he didn't know where he was going, but He had a good idea. He came up to the second year dormitories, which was strange because he was defiantly a first year. Maybe he was lost? He continued into the building, and Shelia followed, which wasn't at all strange because she was also a second year. Still behind him, Shelia saw he stopped in front of her friend Madison's room, which made Shelia confused and panicked. Who was he and what would he want with Madison. The door opened, answered by Madison. She was close enough to the door to hear the conversation.

_- Hello? Who are you?  
><em>- _Hi, I'm Josh Mathers. Are you Madison McVaun? I'm friends with your limiter, Kadar Hussain.  
>- Oh right, Kadar did say something about you. Come in, he's just in the shower.<br>- Thank you very much. You are much different than what I thought.  
>- And what did you think?<em>

The two of them walked into the room, closing the door behind them. Shelia exhaled. She could now believe why the kid was there at Madison's place. Her limiter, Kadar Hussain was born in the middle east to a family of orthodox Muslims. He had grown up to oppress women; to think man is greater than woman. However, when he was tested for a freezing ability, he began to learn that it was not men who were saving the world from the Nova's, but women, and he became very confused. When he was moved to the closest Genetics, India, he didn't like it. He tried with all of his might to get expelled, but they wouldn't let go of him, so he did something that no one saw coming. He became a boat person, heading for where ever was good. He talked to the other people on the boat and found out that they were heading to Australia, the land of opportunity. Kadar liked this idea, starting fresh in a new country. Shelia had learned all of this from Madison, who said that he was tracked down and put here. They enjoy each other as much as an old married couple, which made Shelia jealous of her. She hadn't found someone like that, and she probably wouldn't ever, and she also didn't have a limiter. That was something that she needed to find. She walked up to the door, and knocked on it. She was going to snoop on this new kid.

The knock at the door surprised Madison, as she wasn't expecting any other visitors. Josh was meant to be the only one. As she got to the door, she suddenly felt nervous. What if it was the Chevalier, coming to get her visitor? What if they wanted her? She put these thoughts into the back of her mind, and opened the door. Standing in her doorway was her best friend Shelia Mundy, wearing her usual modified uniform and her dark blue hair that flowed down to her shoulders. They didn't say anything, but they just hugged each other and smiled. Madison walked into her room with her friend and sat down on the bed. Shelia was normally the odd one in the group, but today she didn't "in" it. Madison was about to bring it up with her, when voices protruded from the bathroom.

_- Jesus Josh, you really didn't did you? You know you can get arrested for that.  
>- Of course I know that, but I have a good feeling that he wont be telling anyone official anything for a long time.<em>  
>- <em>Hey, if he doesn't pick on anyone for the rest of his life, I don't care what you did.<br>_- _By the way Kadar, are you going to put some clothes on?  
><em>- _I have a towel, isn't that enough?  
><em>- _Not exactly when your middle eastern pecks rival some girls on campus._

Madison laughed her ass off, causing Shelia to laugh as well. Shelia had hoped that they wouldn't be heard, but it was obvious that they got caught when the bathroom door came crashing open, with an angry Kadar behind it. He yelled at them for 5 minutes, before getting changed. The new kid, who she now knew as Josh, was standing awkwardly in the door frame. He looked directly at Shelia, eyeing her up, somewhat impressed with what he saw. Shelia blushed and looked away from him. She didn't know why she did, she just did. Emerging from the bathroom again, Kadar was wearing the Australian genetics uniform, which is the exact same uniform as anywhere else, but it has an Australian flag around the heart area. Sitting on the bed, Kadar held hands with Madison, making Shelia uncomfortable. It seemed like he had something to say.

_- Josh, I first want you meet Shelia Mundy, Australian Genetics #1.  
>- Very nice to meet you Shelia. I am Joshua Mathers.<em>  
><em>- Yes, nice to meet you. So you are a friend of Kadar's I see. Where did you two meet? Because unless you came from India Genetics I have no idea where you two met.<br>- Well, I was the family that took him in. I wasn't open to the idea, being a rapper and all, but when I was forced to be with him for a long time, we became inseparable.  
>- I see. Well, I'm friends with Madison here, #3 in Australian Genetics.<br>- I kind of guessed that, because if Kadar was hiding someone like you from me I'd have to tear him a new one.  
><em>

To Josh, this Shelia girl was beautiful. Her blue hair that flowed to her shoulders, her "ample" breasts, her looks, her personality. The latter is a mystery to Josh, but he hopes that he could develop his understanding of it so that he might make his decision. Sitting down next to her, Kadar and Madison were making googly eyes at each other, some what making Josh sick. Making sure to look his best Josh realised the one thing he forgot about, his stupid army cut hair. It made him look like some kind of trashy kid that does rapping in back alley events. Josh was too rich and sophisticated for that. Trying to show off a bit Shelia, right as Kadar was going to kiss Madison, he used his apparently strong freezing power, stopping them from moving centimetres away from each other. When Shelia realised that it was Josh who was holding them back, she smiled and look impressed with him, making Josh lose focus and allow his friend to kiss Madison. He didn't care. He was staring at the most beautiful woman at Australian Genetics. She was going to be his Pandora, no matter what.

2 hours later, the lecture hall was filled to the brim with people, students and parents alike, waiting to see the introductory speech from the head chief of the Chevalier in Australia to the first year Pandoras and limiters. He was usually a very inspirational man, who would give speeches to Pandoras about to fight Novas that raised their moral to the point where they were hoping to jump out of the plane. Kadar thought it was sickening. He didn't want them to be happy to jump out. He wanted them to be proud to. Kadar was a very strange person to most because of his belief, something that he couldn't understand why. When the head chief stood on the stage, he was very intimidating. A black suit with a white collared shirt and red tie, he was the almost perfect image of a business man. The only thing that made him look more like a bear in a small cage was his bulging muscles and scars on his face. It had been rumoured that he earned those scars when fighting against Pandoras as training. And winning. The head chief tapped the microphone, causing a horrible screech to resonate across the hall. A typical start to one of his speeches.

-_ Today, we mark the day of the newcomers to not only Australian Genetics, but every single facility across the globe. Today is a day to pass the burden from one generation to another, as we say goodbye to our fourth years and hello to our first years. Pandoras, the backbone of the fight against the Nova, and the Limiters, whom without we can not hope to fight the Novas head on. It is with you first years that the fate of humanity lies with, because as you get older, you help those who were just like you. I hope that with your stay at Australian Genetics you learn, practise and train new skills, new knowledge and new friends. As head chief of the Australian branch of the Chevalier, I can promise you that Australian Genetics is going to be able to compete with the powerhouses of Japan, America and China. A fellow Australian myself, I can safely say that without the "Roos", The world would be a very different world. Lastly, I would like to go of my script and say that I hope you are all ready to tackle the years ahead, as if you aren't today, then please, hand in your resignation. Now get out of here and enjoy the rest of your day._

The rest of the day, Shelia and Josh spent together at a small corner coffee shop, talking to each other and learning things about each other. They both were hell bent on being partners together. Though he was only a first year, Shelia felt that he was going to be the best partner she could find, as he could even use the freezing technique without a Pandora, which is a rare ability to have. He, however, was very volatile and vulgar, having a short temper. She looked passed this however, as any Australian male had this problem, especially when they hit their twenties. Josh seemed to be pretty famous, as she had heard he was a rapper. She didn't ask him about this on their date, because he probably got asked about it a lot and needed a break from it. Shelia could understand this more than anyone. Being #1 at Australian Genetics and only in the second year made her well known on campus, but it also made her a large target. Now she had a limiter, she no longer had to worry about being frozen by another's limiter ever again.

That night, they sealed their relationship.


	3. Chapter 3 - Trouble in Paradise

The next day, Josh woke up in a bed. This bed was not known to him, and made him slightly confused. He then looked over to his right and remembered what happened last night. His beautiful companion, Sheila, was sleeping next to him, her hair a lot shorter than he remembered, but it didn't matter. He laid back down and hugged Sheila, getting a happy hum and smile from her. The two were now partners, bond together through their relationship of limiter and Pandora, and it made Josh feel great. He could now rub it in Kadar's face, as he had once done to Josh when Madison had agreed to be his partner. After ten minutes of lying like this, Josh got up and dressed himself in his denim jeans and white hoodie and made for the kitchen. When he was trying to find a suitable cereal to eat, he felt two things press into his back. Sheila was now also up, but she hadn't gotten dressed. Josh continued to search as Sheila hugged him, and she had finished he finally was able to eat breakfast. Sheila shared the same cereal.

- _You know Sheila, as much as I enjoy your naked body, you really need to get dressed.  
><em>_- Why? Can't I spend a day like this inside with you, naked?  
>- No. It's a school day.<em>

Sheila had completely about classes, and feeling embarrassed, she went back to her room and got dressed into her favourite purple corset with matching purple skirt and joined Josh once again. As soon as Josh looked at her, he almost chocked on his food. He seemed to like what he saw. After breakfast, the two made their way to the furthest point of which they could go before separating. They kissed and went to their respective classrooms. Sheila hated classes, with boring teachers and boring studies, but she was still top of the class, something everyone who actually tried hated. But this day was different. She day dreamed about Josh and didn't do any work. She had so many thoughts about Josh that she realised she was now in the sparring room. A large, open room with lots of training equipment, the sparring was the only place Sheila enjoyed the most. It was the place she could let lose and really strut her stuff. Every opponent she faced that day was sent to the rejuvenation chambers, all with seemingly fatal injuries. The teachers didn't care, in fact they encouraged the brutal maiming of students. It showed them who was fight to battle against Novas and who wasn't. Shelia was without a doubt at the top of the "Fit" list. Hitting the showers, Shelia had a very common thought amongst Australian Genetics Pandoras. Was she ever going to actually fight a Nova? Australia had never in the history of Novas had a Nova land in it. They would always attack more better developed Genetics, like West and East Genetics and England. It didn't bother her, as she knew that if it never happened, she wouldn't regret coming to this place.

Josh's day was a lot more harming than Sheila's, as ever since whatever his name was got his ass handed to him by him, people started to pick fights with Josh. Of course, Josh beat the crap out of every single one who did, but many landed punches in, splitting his lip on multiple occasions. His face, knuckles and ribs tender and bruised, Josh had one more person to take on, and this was a fourth year student simply called "Goliath".

-_ So, you must be the scrawny cunt that keeps beating up the second and third years. I don't take kindly to your type.  
>- I beg your pardon? I was attacked by those people. They attacked me.<br>- Sure, sure. I bet you also didn't break a kids skull with punch? I guess that didn't happen.  
>- I never said I didn't beat them up. It was all in self defence.<br>- Oh really? You call THIS self defence?_

Goliath's foot sank into Josh's chest, catching him off guard and winding him. On his knees, Josh was trying to stuck in as much air as his lungs would allow. He swore he felt one of his ribs break. His chin was grabbed by Goliath, and he lifted it up to his face, trying to look intimidating. It didn't faze Josh. Instead, Josh spat at him, surprised to see blood instead of spit on Goliath's face.

-_ You fucking bitch. You really had to do that, didn't you?  
><em>_- Yeah, I guess he fucking did._

Sheila arrived to see Goliath with a bloody face crouching in front of Josh, who seemed to be very badly beaten up. As soon as Goliath saw Shelia, he let go of Josh's chin, allowing his head to droop down. Goliath then ran off, with tail between his legs, scared of what Shelia might do to him. Focusing on Josh, Sheila ran over and assessed Josh's condition, seeing if he needed immediate medical attention. He looked like he defiantly needed it. lifting him to his feet, Sheila escorted him to the infirmary to get treated. When she finally got there, about 5 minutes later, Josh had blacked out but Sheila acted as if he had died. She was in s great state of panic; She had seen this happen many times before, mainly her opponents after she is done with them, but seeing someone she cared about do the same thing made her heart explode in her chest. It took ten minutes for Josh to come to, and when he did he started to cough up blood, which made Sheila, who had only just started to calm down, flip out.

- _Doctor, please me tell me he is going to be alright.  
><em>- _He'll be fine, Sheila. He only has minor bruising, a slightly sprained ankle, a slight lip and tiny brain hemorrhage.  
>- A tiny brain hemorrhage! I'm pretty sure that's deadly. Doctor!<br>- Calm down Sheila, he'll be fine. We just need to get him to a rejuvenation chamber and leave him there for the night._

Josh had passed out after that last sentence. He would have to be stuck in a chamber for the night, which didn't really matter too much, but after last night he had enjoyed sleeping with someone else. Josh guessed he would just have to wait. When he had finally woken up, the chamber's lid was open, and the room was bright as hell. When his eyes adjusted to the light, he heard voices. Sheila was in the room, but someone else was here. She talked to him as if he was some kind of friend, but he sounded too old to be a student at A.G. Josh sat up, extremely painfully, just to get a glimpse at this man. He was wearing a black suit with a purple tie. His face was very angular, with his chin being a triangle with the top cut off. Josh let out a moan of pain, alerting the two to him getting up. Sheila ran over him and eased him to a more comfortable position. The suited man walked to Josh, gesturing for a hand shake. Josh tried to give one, but Sheila stopped him halfway.

_- So, you are the one who has become my daughters limiter. I hope you know what you are getting into.  
><em>- _Don't worry, Mr. Mundy, I know exactly what I'm getting into._  
>- <em>Well, Josh, I have to say, you are a lot more strapping in person. I came down here as soon as Sheila sent me message saying she had finally found a limiter whom she liked. Trust me, the others who tried to get her ended up in a worse way then you, son.<br>- Oh I'm sure they would. __Unfortunately for them, I succeed.  
>- Well darling, I must be off. You know how Bruce gets when I'm out for too long.<em>

With that, Sheila's dad, Tony Mundy, left the room, heading back to Canberra to her other father, Bruce Mundy. It was very nice of him to meet Josh, even though it was a very brief encounter. Josh looked at Sheila like he had seen some kind of celebrity. Sheila sat down next Josh, holding his hand in hers. She told him that she had slept next to him in the chamber all of last night, which made Josh surprised. At midday, the two left the infirmary and made their way to their room, so that Josh could rest. However, on the way they were stopped by two 4th years: Summer Springfield and Goliath. The dynamic duo.

- _So, you are the one who made poor Goliath stop __rightfully beating the shit out of that bitch right there.  
>- And so what if I did? It's like you can do anything about it, Summer.<br>- Oh, but I think I can, Sheila. You know, you never were faster than me.  
>- Nope. But I am and will always be stronger.<br>- Bitch.  
>- Skank.<em>

Summer was pissed. Goliath didn't say it was Sheila Mundy who made him piss himself, and now Summer was going to pay for his stupidity. Sheila was three times stronger than her, even though Sheila was only a second year. Summer had come to terms with that. However, it looked like she got a limiter. A giant weak spot. Summer tapped Goliath on the shoulder, and they connected their stigmas. Now that Goliath could freeze Sheila, Summer wouldn't give her a chance to do anything. in a matter of seconds Goliath had frozen Sheila in place, and Summer was sprinting full pelt at her. Wielding her Volt Weapon, a spear, Summer jabbed it in front of her, skewering Sheila. Which is what she thought would happen, but instead only centimeters she stopped. She hadn't thought about stopping, nor had she wanted too. She moved her eyes, the only thing she could move and looked at the limiter standing next to Sheila, his arm stretched out. Summer was dumbfounded. How could he use freezing when he hadn't set his stigmas with Sheila? Forcing her head to left, she could barely see Goliath on the floor, his nose flowing blood. Not only could he he use the freezing technique without a stigma set, but he could knock out a fourth year limiter with it. Fucking fantastic. Summer then forced her head back only to see her blood spray out in front of her. Sheila had gotten the better of her, and Summer hated it.


	4. Chapter 4 - The World Championships Pt 1

The next week was much the same. Josh got into some kind of struggle with third years or fourth years, and Sheila was always there for him. This made them both infamous among the older students. However, when the topic came up any where within 100 meters of the student president, it was all hush hush.

The student president, a lovely woman by the name of Samantha Fairchild, the younger sister of Chiffon Fairchild by about 5 months. Much like her sister, Samantha is caring and friendly, but much unlike her sister, she wasn't respected. Samantha was nothing really special compared to her sister. She isn't the fifth strongest Pandora in the world. She isn't as skilled nor as beautiful, and she was always talked down to. One thing she prided herself on, however, was being a genius. She was much smarter than Chiffon, and when ever people would compare the two, the only thing they would say about Samantha was that was much smarter. Sitting in the cafeteria with a bunch of club leaders, Samantha overheard some first years talking about the third and fourth years plan to "get rid of" two students named Josh Mathers and Sheila Mundy. Samantha knew Sheila, a skilled Pandora and a friend, but she did not know this Josh person. Maybe he was Sheila's limiter? Samantha looked at the club members, seeing if any of them also over heard this conversation or knew anything about it. When she couldn't tell be looking, she get information by asking.

_- So, I just over heard about a plan involving third and fourth years to get rid of a couple of second and first years. Does any of you, by any chance, know anything about this?  
><em>No one said anything, but she could tell by the looks on their faces that it was true. Samantha was shocked.  
>- <em>Look, Sam, those two have caused nothing but trouble for the older students. No one told you because...<br>_- _Because if I found out I would do something to stop it. Am I correct?  
>- Yes, you are. We just needed to get back them, that's all.<br>- What could have they have possibly done to piss off two entire year levels?  
>- They beat the crap out of anyone who crossed them. And by anyone, we mean even her.<br>_A weak looking third year Pandora walked past, her arm in a sling and her leg in a cast.  
>- <em>I'm sure you are hiding something from me. Sheila isn't like that. She would only attack those who provoke her.<br>- It's her bloody partner, Josh Mathers. He is making her do this._

There was a knock on the door. Josh, being the only one in the room opened the door, only to see a Chevalier official standing at the door. He was the type of person who you would look at and immediately forget their face, even whilst looking at it. He asked if he could come inside and Josh allowed him to. It was strange to see a Chevalier official anywhere near Australian Genetics, as everyone thought that Australian Genetics was a lost cause. He sat down at the table and gestured for Josh to sit down with him. Josh did take a seat, wanting to know why this person was here.

- _You are Joshua Mathers, correct?  
>- Josh Mathers but nice try though.<br>- I have come here to collect you.  
>- I beg your pardon? Collect me?<br>- And your partner, Sheila Mundy.  
>- Okay, first off who the fuck are you and secondly why are we being collected?<br>- I am a just a messenger, Mr. Mathers. You are being collected for a sort of World Pandora championship. It is just to get the world rankings correct.  
>- Oh... Well, Sheila is out currently, so we might have to wait a bit for her to return.<br>__- No need, she is already on the plane._

The private Jet of the Chevalier was luscious and big. Sheila focused on this because she was trying not to freak out at the fact that she might become a top ten Pandora. Being #1 in Australia was probably what got her to this position. She would, hopefully, go up against the likes of Chiffon Fairchild from West Genetics, Charles Bonaparte from French Genetics, Roxanne Elipton from U.S Genetics and many more. She could barely wait. After about 10 minutes waiting, Josh finally joined her, sitting opposite her. He looked as excited as she was, though he was very good at hiding it. The two talked and drank fancy drinks until the jet was ready to take off. Sheila had remembered the last time she had been on a plane, and it was only 4 years ago, and she could remember the feeling she felt whilst flying. Absolute fear. The fear she felt back then once again took hold of her and locked her up, freezing her in place. Josh saw this and took action, changing seats and sitting next to her, trying to calm her down. He put his hand on her arm and she immediately unlocked and relaxed, as if Josh had broken a spell or something. Sheila looked at Josh, his eyes full of compassion. Sheila's heart at this point was a pool of muscle, somehow beating blood out of it. The rest of the ride was full of laughter and chatter. When they landed, Sheila realized she had not been told where she was heading. She asked Josh, but also said he had no idea. When they entered the airport, the country had become quite clear. A very recognizable flag flew over the airport, almost like a symbol to all those who enter. They were in America, Heading to U.S Genetics. Sheila could not wait.

The drive over had been one of the most weirdest and tense rides in a limousine ever. Along with Josh and Sheila, their had been the many candidates for the top ten in the world, but the people who stood out were the current top five. Charles Bonaparte, Chiffon Fairchild, Julia Munberk and Cassie Lockheart, only missing Roxanne Elipton but she would be at U.S Genetics. Josh only knew this because Sheila wouldn't stop stalking about them on the way over. Not that he minded. He was happy to see Sheila happy. The candidates talked quietly among each other whilst the top four chatted as if they were great mates. Josh and Sheila kept to themselves, only discussing to those who were curious enough to ask who they were. This event was held only once every 4 years, and Josh and Sheila were good enough to make it. Then, looking outside the window, Josh saw U.S Genetics. It was at least 2 times smaller than Australian Genetics, but it looked 100 times better, and probably had a budget to match. The car stopped, and they all stepped out, greeted by none other than Roxanne Elipton. She looked very elegant, a woman who would instantly win men's hearts. She addressed the top four privately as the other waited off to the side. They talked about how Roxanne looked nothing like they thought. Josh looked at Sheila and smirked as her jaw hit the floor at the sight of Roxanne. Then, surprisingly, she walked over to them, a devilish smile on her face.

- _Hi! I've never seen you guys here before.  
>- Well, this is our first time. I wouldn't be surprised that you have never heard of us.<br>- Nonsense! Wait... You don't come from A.G, do you?  
>- Actually, we are the representatives this year.<br>- Hmm... Very nice...  
><em>Roxanne grabbed Sheila's busty chest, lightly fondling her. Sheila's face went a deep shade of red, probably from embarrassment.  
>- <em>Hmm, they may not be as big as mine, but nice all the same.<br>- Excuse me, what the fuck are you doing?  
><em>Josh pushed Roxanne to the side, protecting Sheila from anymore abuse. Everyone gasped as Josh pushed the world #2 Pandora. Roxanne smiled.  
>- <em>I like you two. Welcome to U.S Genetics. I hope to see you see you soon.<em>

Chiffon had told the others that she would wait for Roxanne, a gesture of friendliness. What she really wanted to do was to see what Roxanne would do to the two newcomers. Her estimate wasn't too far off, but she didn't except the limiter stepping in and shoving Roxanne out of the way. Chiffon didn't notice at first, but she was smiling at the encounter, seeing the obvious friendly hostilities. Roxanne had seen Chiffon waiting for her, and the two walked together towards the arena. They were both escorted to different rooms; one for each continent. Chiffon was alone for 5 minutes before a familiar joined her. Chiffon smiled. Cassie Lockheart smiled back. Both being from the two Genetics in Japan, East and West, they occasionally met each other during joint training sessions, and they would talk about this and that. Cassie sat next to Chiffon on the bench in the Asia room. A TV was positioned on the wall in front of the bench, and the ladder of who would fight who was the only channel.

_- So Chiffon, how's things at West? Things haven't fallen apart yet, have they?  
><em>- _No, no Cassie. Things are pretty good.  
>- Really? I heard that a two students went full Pandora mode and almost killed each other!<br>- Oh, your talking about the fight between Ganessa Roland and Satellizer L. Bridget. The matter has already been handled with.  
>- They were only second years, correct?<br>- Yes, that's correct. Why?  
>- I just find it surprising that they would be tenacious enough to try something like that.<br>- Well, you know better than me that Satellizer is a loose cannon. She did moved from East to West because of "That" incident.  
>- But those were all first years.<br>- True.  
><em>The two girls were interrupted by the announcement of the ladder positions, and Chiffon's smile was wiped her face. Cassie could of swore she saw Chiffon's eyes open.  
><em>- What's wrong Chiffon? Don't like your competition?<br>- Well, if you were going up against Sheila Mundy, who had never lost a single battle before, then you would too be not liking it.  
>- Sheila Mundy? From A.G? Daughter of Tony and Bruce Mundy?<br>- Yes.  
>- Hmm, I don't know Chiffon. She might just give you a run for your money. Do you know who's her limiter?<br>- No idea.  
>- Well I heard that Josh Mathers, first cousin of the Aoi family, was attending A.U this year. And I also heard about Sheila having a first year limiter.<br>- You have a certain ear for gossip, don't you?  
>- Hey, I can't help it. People sometimes give me ideas for my stories.<br>- And how's that coming along?  
>- Shut up.<em>

Chiffon stood up and waved to Cassie as she left for the arena. Her smile was all but gone. Chiffon didn't know Sheila's strength and kind of feared her. Then there was Josh Mathers, who could easily over power Eugene, as Sheila's supposed limiter. Chiffon reassured herself, breathed in, and opened the door to the arena.


	5. Chapter 5 - The World Championships Pt 2

At around about the same time, Sheila and Josh were getting ready to go when a sudden surprise walked through the door. Madison and Kadar had also been asked to partake in the championship. Greeting each other, the two pairs sat down and talked about things. Madison and Kadar had been taken in a different car with different people. Only those good enough drove with the world top five. Then, on the T.V on the wall, the first rounds where projected, and Sheila's heart sank into her chest.

_SHEILA VS. CHIFFON_

Josh shot to his feet, swearing his head off. How was he going compete against that? Something wasn't right, Josh could feel it. He turned his head to see a Sheila almost in tears. Josh's mind threw out everything it was previously thinking about and it sent him to comfort her. Sitting down, he threw his arm around Sheila's shoulders, bringing himself even closer.

-_Hey, hey. Come on now. It isn't that bad.  
>-Sniff. The world #1 against us? It is that bad.<br>_Josh raised his head in thought. Something wasn't right. The world's best against a non ranked. Thinking about all possibilities of what had happened, he came to the conclusion that it was just a mistake.  
>-<em>Like hell you are going up against that.<em>  
>Josh pulled out his phone and dialed the number of the most powerful person he knew, and the person who he would think would be running this event. This was his father.<br>-_Dad? It's Josh. Where are you?  
>-Central control of U.S Genetics, waiting for the first round of the Championship to begin.<br>-I need you to change that fight.  
>-What?<br>-My Pandora is in there, and she is having a emotional break down. I need you to change the fight.  
>-Sheila Mundy is your Pandora? When did this happen?<br>-Don't too long ago. Anyway, it doesn't matter. I need you to change this. Now.  
>-You know I need a valid reason to do that, right?<br>-A valid reason?  
><em>Josh had to think of something fast. He knew that if he didn't do something drastic, he would end up with a nearby medical with a half dead Shelia in ten minutes. Bringing out his pistol, something he was surprisingly allowed to have, he readied his revolver and pulled the trigger.  
>-<em>What the hell was that? What did you do?<br>-I gave you a... Ngh... Valid reason.  
>-You shot yourself?<br>-Because you gave me no fucking choice. Now, change the fucking battle.  
><em>

Rushing to the controls, Thomas Mathers reported the gun shot and the injured limiter in the Australian waiting rooms. Quickly, the roster was changed, pulling Shelia from the first battle of the Championship and holding her there until his son was ready. Sitting down at the nearby computer, he hit the random button on the roster, changing everything up. Soon enough, the first rounds of each bracket where finalized and the first battle was changed from Sheila and Chiffon to:

_MADISON VS. CHARLES_

Madison didn't want to show her distaste as Josh was taken out of the room with a bullet in his leg, but she didn't want to do this. Whilst Sheila had a very good reason to not fight against Chiffon, but Madison wanted to get out of this. Giving off a loud a sigh, Madison stood up and walked towards the door leading to the arena. Upon walking out, a loud roar of a crowd surprised Madison. She had known of the large gathering of people waiting to see a spectacle, but why were they cheering for her? Then, looking straight in front of her, she saw what they were actually cheering for. Charles Bonaparte had also come out at the same time as Madison. Madison was quite star struck at the sight of Charles. Being a big fan of her for a while, Madison felt bad for fighting her. Not in the sense that she was going to beat her or anything, but the fact she was going to have to attack her made Madison feel bad. Walking into the middle of the large arena, Madison stuck out her hand and watched Kadar do the same. They were both met with a rejection of good sportsmanship. The referee told the two to stand back from each other and gave them a count of 30 seconds. Madison took this time to voice her anger.

_-Now that was just rude. Don't you say Madison?  
><em>-_I think I ought to beat some sense into her.  
>-She probably didn't want you to feel bad. Ya know, with the whole #4 in the world thing.<em>  
><em>-Well, we were called here for a reason. If we had called here to be cannon fodder for the top 5, I will the first one to voice my disagreement with that.<em>  
><em>-True. Hey, think her limiter's got a weapon?<em>  
><em>-Limiter's carrying weapons is a strictly Roos thing.<em>  
><em>-Oh yeah, that's true.<br>-Have you got yours?  
>-Right here.<br>_Pulling his Bowie knife from a knife sheath positioned on his hip, Charles Bonaparte flipped her shit.  
><em>-Whoa! What the hell is this? A knife! Referee, that has to be illegal!<br>-Ms. Bonaparte, Ms. McVaun's limiter has the right to bring a weapon of his own into a controlled fight. Your limiter has the same right. Of course, you have to have a registered weapon, so you can't just grab one now.  
><em>The shock on Charles' face was just the edge Madison needed to even the scales. The element of surprise was Madison's greatest weapon. If Charles didn't know what to expect, then she couldn't plan a defense against it. The clock for the thirty seconds reached it's end, and Charles got back into her previous position, but definitely shaken up.

When the chime played for the fight to begin, everyone in the audience went silent as an attempt to get the most out of the first match. Charles pulled out her Volt weapon first, a technique Madison used to get an upper hand on her opponent to see what they were packing. But Madison had no need for it. She already knew way too much about Charles. Pulling out her own weapon, the crowd almost seemed to get quieter. Madison's Volt weapon, a Warhammer that stood just above Madison's height of 6 foot square. Charles also looked even more stunned at Madison, but that quickly melted away into her blank face stare, probably brought on by her music blaring in her ears. Seeing Charles readying for some sort of strike, Madison did a preemptive swing of her hammer. A Typhoon tempest came barreling at Madison, but not faltering, she continued through with the round house swing, spinning around in a succession of turns. Each spin connected with a Charles clone, sending them flying off into the rest of the vast arena. On her final spin, Madison had seen Charles standing too far away for Madison to hit her with it. So, thinking ahead and predicting another charge after her spinning, Madison made it look like she had finished, turning her back to Charles and moving with the weight of the hammer. Just as Madison had foreseen, Charles made a charge, this time opting not to use a Typhoon tempest, as a single Charles was enough for her. Still using the momentum from the final swing, Madison hammer threw her weapon at Charles, smashing her in the face. Flying backwards from the powerful hit, Charles recovered a fair distance away from where she was last standing. Madison smiled with pleasure as she had just made the 4th strongest Pandora in the world look foolish.

Seeing Charles call over her limiter meant that Madison would have to do the same. The limiter is not allowed into the battle until one of the combatants call for them. Moving forward and standing next to his smug looking partner, Kadar couldn't do anything but smile with her. She had done far more than enough to make her famous outside of A.U. Seeing Charles and her limiter Ereinbar Set, Kadar tapped Madison on the shoulder, snapping her out of her proud moment, bringing her back to reality. Doing the same, Kadar moved forward against his counterpart, moving as quick as he possibly could towards him whilst also using Freezing. Causing Charles' limiter, Citroen, to back away, Kadar pulled out his Bowie Knife using his free hand. Holding it reverse grip style, pointing the edge of the blade towards Citroen, Kadar made his charge. Stopping his Freezing, he made his strikes short and powerful. Cutting deep into the flesh of Citroen's chest, Citroen was forced to stop his Freezing to stop the blood from pouring out his wound. Seeing him close his eyes in pain, Kadar made his way for the technique he had discussed with Madison earlier on and flipped the knife over in his hand, now holding the Bowie knife frontward style, the edge of the blade facing the ground. Bringing the knife above head, he brought his hand down and chopped off Citroen's. Now Citroen made a large, bloodcurdling scream that sent shivers up the spins of everyone there and watching on at home. However, everyone knew that it was all within the rules of the Championship. Charles looked back, concerned and scared for Citroen's safety. Kadar watched on as Madison made Charles regret that act of kindness.

Swinging horizontally, Madison's Warhammer, aptly named "Cranium Imploder", imploded the side of Charles' head, causing the sound of split in her skull to resonate in the arena. Following through, Charles was sent crashing to the ground a few meters away, only this time she didn't get up. She had been knocked unconscious. It was a win for Madison by default. The crowd roared as they clapped Madison's victory over Charles. Even though it was the first round, Madison felt ready for anything. Being joined by Kadar and the referee, Madison's name was advanced on the screen to the next round, where she would have to pull off another victory like that. Looking over her shoulder, Madison saw the limp body of Charles get stretchered off the field, along with Citroen, who had bandages put around the stump at the end of his arm. Motioned to move off to the side and go back to the waiting room, Madison was greeted by not only the resident Champion Pandora, Roxanne, but also the strongest Pandora around, Chiffon.

_-Holy shit! That was some amazing work out there, Madison. How did you do it?  
>-Um, well, I, um, guessed she would do those moves.<br>-Are you physic or something? That first maneuver was incredible!  
>-Indeed it was. Even I wouldn't be able to pull that off.<br>-You kidding, Chiffon? Charles was only #4, so you would be able to beat her.  
>-I guess, but it wouldn't be like that.<br>-Thank you.  
><em>Madison blushed as she got complimented by the top two strongest Pandoras. Then, out of no where, a hand landed on her shoulder.  
><em>-So Madison, made some new friends, huh? Hi, I'm her limiter.<br>_-_Oh! You must be Kadar, the guy who got himself kicked out of Indian Genetics!  
>-Yep, that would be me.<br>-Wow, and you ended up with a girl like Madison? You lucky bastard.  
>-Thanks. Sorry, but I don't know your name.<br>-Roxanne Elipton.  
><em>Roxanne put her hands on her hips, expecting to get a realization from Kadar about who he was talking to. She got no such thing.  
><em>-Roxanne Elipton... Nope, doesn't ring a bell. But you... You are Chiffon Fairchild, right?<br>-Yes I am. Pleasure to meet you both.  
>-Hmm... Oh! Roxanne Elipton! Second strongest Pandora in the world. I remember now.<br>-Well, I'm just surprised it took you until now to realize. I try my hardest to stand out.  
>-Sorry, but in A.U, we limiters don't really give a stuff about other Pandoras, unless of course they come knocking on our door.<br>-What?_

Saying good-bye to the two girls, Kadar and Madison made their way to the Australian waiting room. Inside, they found a slightly pissed off looking Josh and calmed down Sheila. They both got up and greeted them back from the amazing victory. Josh limped over because of the bullet wound in his leg. All four of them sat down, only to have the door opened once again. This time, another friend had entered the room. It was Stephanie Dirk and her limiter Mustang.


	6. Chapter 6 - The World Championships Pt 3

Stephanie opened the door as quietly as she could, but it wasn't enough, for as soon as she stepped foot into that room, her friends shot their feet and tackled her to the floor. Stephanie was used to the abusive care her friends gave her, as Stephanie was the most resistant to pain. They talked as Stephanie got up and sat down at the bench, her friends joining her. She looked over at Mustang and saw that he, Josh and Kadar were having a great reunion. It wasn't until 5 minutes later when the next battle of round 1 was to be announced. Stephanie, being the opportunist she was, told her friends about a very big event for Stephanie.

- _Madison, Sheila, can I tell you guys something?  
>- Hmm? Sure you can! I mean, isn't that what we have been doing for the past 3 minutes?<br>- Well, this is something I can't really just say out of the blue.  
>- And why is that? Scared that me and Sheila will, I don't know, laugh at you?<br>- That is the least of my concerns, Madison.  
>- Then what is it!<br>- My parents are getting a divorce.  
>- Oh no! What happened?<br>- My mother apparently had enough of the whole me being a Pandora. The paperwork has already been done.  
>- Was it 9th Nova clash? Because I know that my two dads had second thoughts about me being a Pandora.<br>- Who knows. _

They then got sidetracked and starting talking about cake until the 5 minutes were up. The three girls and three boys watched on as the screen showed the participants for the next match.

_Stephanie Vs. Elizabeth_

Josh turned to Mustang, who was seemingly OK with his opponent.

- _Do you know who that is, Mustang? Because I have no fucking clue.  
><em>_- Josh, you were always so dense like that.  
>- Shut the fuck up Kadar, I wasn't asking you!<br>- Elizabeth Mably.  
>- What! You mean, THE Elizabeth Mably! I envy you my friend.<br>- There's nothing to envy. We might as well not fight.  
>- Don't say that. Me and Madison beat that Charles chick pretty good, and she was rank #4! If I can do that, then you can do this.<br>- Well, I don't have a choice. It's not like I can shoot myself in the leg or something.  
><em>Josh couldn't tell if that was jab at him, or just something Mustang came up with on the spot, because he didn't look over to him or anything.  
>-<em> Mustang!<br>- Yes Stephanie?  
>- You ready? Because I'm ready.<br>- Sure thing. See ya guys.  
>- Good luck Mustang!<br>- Yeah, good luck. Beat the crap out of her for us, alright? The world needs to get its head out of its ass and see the power of A.G._

Stepping out onto the arena floor, Stephanie could see Elizabeth do the same. Stephanie knew Elizabeth; everyone did, but she didn't idle her. A hardened woman around others besides her friends and Mustang, Stephanie was not going to let herself be swayed by Elizabeth's powerful family. Meeting in the middle, the woman exchanged a handshake and a few words before stepping back into their positions. Stephanie materialized her volt weapon, which was scythe that stood just above her height of 6 foot 3 that has two blades; One on the front and one on the back, both of the same length, called "Deus ex Machina", as it always saves her at the last possible second. Hearing the count down, Stephanie grabbed her scythe with both hands, preparing for a onslaught from her opponent. When the referee called "_GO!_", Stephanie stood her ground, and anticlimactically so did Elizabeth. Sensing something was not right, Stephanie slowly walked to towards Elizabeth, cautious if she was being led into a trap. Stephanie stopped 5 meters back from Elizabeth, who had a smug grin on her face.

_- You know we actually in a battle, right?  
>- Of course I know that.<em>  
><em>- Then what are you doing?<em>  
><em>- Charging up.<br>_As soon as Elizabeth said that, Stephanie knew what was going on. No one at Australian Genetics had a SSS type volt weapon, so Stephanie was confused as to what was happening.  
><em>- It's too late now. I apologize for this, but <em>**V****olt Longinus**_.  
><em>Stephanie didn't know what to expect, she braced for the worst. As soon as the two satellites around Elizabeth light's changed from a light blue color to a blacker one, Stephanie stretched her arm out, pointing Dues ex Machina at Elizabeth and, hopefully, in the path of the laser beam about to strike. However, It didn't do her any good.

Mustang stood idly and watched Stephanie get her arm split down the middle by a giant black beam from Elizabeth Mably. Luckily or unluckily, as the beam continued down her arm, it cut it off at the shoulder, leaving the two halves of her left arm on the ground. Smartly, Stephanie called for the limiters to be introduced, and Mustang ran over to Stephanie to see if she was OK.

_- Steph, you alright? That was a hell of a hit you took there.  
><em>- _I'm fine. I just glad that it didn't hit me directly in the chest, otherwise I would be dead by now.  
>- Think we should forfeit?<br>- What?! No! We have to continue the fight, till the very end.  
>- Steph, that attitude is going to get you killed one day.<br>- And when that day comes you can tell you "told me so", but right now isn't that time.  
>- Oh really? And how do you propose we we go about gaining victory?<br>- Brute force.  
>- Out of the dumb ideas, you had to pick the most text book one!<br>- No, no! You see, she is a long range fighter, she can't fight up close.  
>- She can generate barriers. All SSS types can do that. And don't even think about trying to force your way through them. It won't work.<br>_

Stephanie just simply smiled at Mustang as they turned to face Elizabeth once again. This time, following her lead, Mustang used his freezing to restrict Elizabeth. This gave Stephanie plenty of time to get a good running start. Only having one hand to work with, Stephanie was forced to use a one handed technique to fight. At about three quarters of the way, Elizabeth's limiter neutralized the freezing put out by Mustang, Allowing Elizabeth time to move out of the way of the incoming Stephanie. However, Elizabeth hadn't foreseen what came next. A quick Accel turn placed Stephanie in between Elizabeth and her limiter, both an arms length away from each other. Whilst other schools teach Accel turn and Tempest turn to third years, Australian Genetics teaches it to first years, allowing them to master it by the time they hit third year. In a spinning motion, Stephanie bent down, and twisted her body around to face the limiter. Then, extending her legs and getting a massive boost, she swung upwards, just catching the front of the limiter, creating a giant cut from his groin to his forehead. Immediately afterwards, even before the blood spurted out of the wound of the limiter, Stephanie turned towards Elizabeth, caught off guard by the Original Accel turn, and, with her scythe above her head from the previous attack, swung it around and lower this, keeping the momentum and sweeping Elizabeth's legs.

Slicing through the bottom half of Elizabeth's left leg, Stephanie waited for the chaos to begin. In a matter of milliseconds, Elizabeth and her limiter were out of commission. Making sure that Elizabeth didn't try and be persistent, Stephanie crushed the two satellites with the top of scythe, assuring that her victory was absolute. Showing everyone her dominance over Elizabeth, Stephanie held the blade of the scythe against Elizabeth's throat, automatically gaining victory. Upon being claimed victor, Stephanie made her way back to the rooms, avoiding a possibly annoying conversation with Roxanne Elipton and Chiffon Fairchild. Entering the room, she was again tackled to the ground, but this time so was Mustang. For that moment in time, Stephanie was a champion among her friends, and it felt good.

On the other side of the world, at West Genetics in Japan, Satellizer L. Bridget and Kazuya Aoi sit together in the cafeteria, watching on as Elizabeth, their senior, gets beaten by a nobody from Australia Genetics Stephanie Dirk. The two eat burgers from burger Queen and discuss the second battle of the day.

_- I can't believe that this just happened!  
><em>- _Really? I think Elizabeth-Senpai should have been more careful of her opponent.  
>- Her arm was cut in half.<br>- That isn't an excuse to go easy on the person.  
>- Well, I think it is.<br>- Anyway, the next round is in 5 minutes, so what do you want to do in the mean time?  
>- Don't know. I thought Rana was going to join us.<br>- I haven't seen her around anywhere.  
><em>As soon as Satellizer said that, Rana Linchen walks into the cafeteria, visibly angry. She stomped her way over to the table where Kazuya and Satellizer were, and slammed her fist on the table.  
><em>- Satella! I can't you believe you!<br>- What? I have no idea what you are talking about.  
>- Wipe that smirk off your face and tell that again!<br>- __Whoa! What's going on between you two?  
>- Satella here told me that we were watching the Pandora World Championships in your room.<br>- What? Satella, Did you really do that.  
><em>Satellizer turned to lie to Kazuya, but as soon as she saw his face, and how disappointed he looked, she had no choice but to say the truth.  
>- <em>Yes, I did do that. But I didn't think she would fall for it.<br>__- Of course I would! Why the hell wouldn't I!  
>- Alright, alright. Calm down you two. Rana, please sit down.<br>- My pleasure, Kazuya._

Most of the day Josh spent asleep on a hard, wooden bench in a small, dirty locker room forgotten by the School's cleaners because no one from Australia ever makes it to the big times. When he woke up, the second last battle of the first round was underway, and a somewhat mortified Sheila watching on alone. Moving over to her, Josh put his arm around her shoulders. slightly jumping at the surprise of a sudden touch, Sheila went back into her mortified state. Josh didn't understand what she so scared about, but as soon the bracket for the first round came up, he understood.

_SHELIA VS ROXANNE_

The act of shooting himself in the leg only seemed to change the position of the opponent from 1st to 2nd in the world. Maybe it was a good thing or a bad thing, but to verse Roxanne and win would be almost impossible, even her them. Josh was confident that they could gain a upper hand if the limiters are brought out, but unfortunately Josh didn't expect to get that far. Waiting in silence with Sheila for the 5 minutes between battles was the most awkward and uncomfortable things for Josh to do, but he didn't want to upset Sheila anymore than she already was. Seeing the clock strike zero, the two got up and got ready. Josh holstered his pistol in the back of his of pants, but only after he admired the engraving on the side of the hand cannon. The name read "Faze Cannon", and it was fitting name name for an over sized revolver. Finally getting his chance to walk out onto the arena floor, the first thing that Josh noticed was the blinding lights. Even though Josh didn't know much about the world class Pandora, he knew that Roxanne was a flashy person, and the bright lights would signify a Roxanne battle. Walking into the middle, Josh watched as Roxanne and her limiter waltzed up to the middle, Roxanne shaking hands with Sheila. They both walked back to the starting lines, and Sheila looked as calm as she had ever been.

- _Sheila, you alright?  
><em>_- Hmm? Oh, yeah. I'm fine.  
><em>- _You suck at lying, you know?  
><em>- _Yeah, I guess so. It's just nerves, OK?  
>-<em> _Hey, that's good! Nerves are good. Now, I want you to fucking decimate this bitch so we can continue on with our journey to the top!  
><em>- _You know, when you say it, it sounds nerdy.  
>- Fuck off, it does not!<br>- Whatever you say. *Chuckle*  
>- You cheeky fuck. Get out there already and show the world why I love you so much.<br>- OK then!_


	7. Chapter 7 - The World Championships Pt 4

The stadium fell silent, as the two girls readied up. Roxanne stood out most of all, as she had a gauntlet volt weapon, much like Chiffon and Samantha Fairchild. Roxanne posed in a sexualised manner. Sheila was the only one to break the silence, though not with her words, but through the purring of her chainsaws. They were ready and hungry for blood. Sheila intensely looked at the referee, waiting for his signal to start the battle. After 2 minutes, the referee's hand swiped down, and the match begun. Charging at each other, the two girls met half way, locked in an intense battle. Sheila held her two chainsaws in front of her, grinding them against Roxanne's gauntlets. Sheila knew that most things couldn't cut through volt weapons, especially gauntlets, but almost all other volt weapons don't have moving parts. As the two pushed each other, Roxanne had a growing pain on her face. After a minute of the lock, Roxanne was forced to move back. Catching her breath, Roxanne stood still. Big mistake. Sheila charged forward and, using the chainsaws in a smooth chopping motion, cut through Roxanne's gauntlets, cutting her hands off at her wrists. Sheila didn't stop there. Roxanne could grow back her body parts, earning her the name "zombie". In a one-two movement, Roxanne's arms flew off and hit the wall behind her, leaving Roxanne in a state of shock. Then, twist downwards, Sheila struck her right chainsaw through both of Roxanne's legs, causing Roxanne's limbless body to drop to the ground. Sheila was about to add the finishing blow, but Roxanne wouldn't have any of that.

-_ Hold it! I call for the limiters to be introduced! _  
>As soon as Roxanne said that, Sheila was forced, against every fiber of her being, to not cut of Roxanne's head. Walking back to the line, Sheila gritted her teeth and breathed heavily as her dissatisfaction emanated from her like a foul odor. Josh cheerily walked over to Sheila, his gun in his hand.<br>-_ Holy shit! You did really good! I didn't even know you could break gauntlets!  
><em>- _I didn't know that either.  
><em>- _What! It looked like you did know, and you planned it out! Come on, tell me the truth.  
><em>- _I didn't know, Josh. OK?  
><em>- _Yeah baby, I know you didn't know. So, what do we do now, O' great Sheila?  
><em>- _We kill them.  
><em>- _I really love you, ya know?  
><em>- _I know.  
><em>Again staring down the referee, Sheila waited for what seemed like an eternity, and then the hand swiped down.

Josh watched on as Sheila bolted forward, using only her natural speed to charge down Roxanne. Because Sheila was only a second year, she wasn't meant to know high end techniques like Tempest and Accel turn, so Josh thought that Roxanne might use these skills to her advantage by using them against someone who was inexperienced in dealing with them. However Josh didn't time to watch Sheila tear Roxanne a new one, as he also had a job to do. When Sheila reached Roxanne, Roxanne's limiter is going to use a freezing on her. Whilst Josh's freezing was particularly strong, he was only a first year. So, to compensate for this lack of experience, he had a gun. Spinning the barrel with his left hand, Josh raised the gun above his head, and brought it down, locking his arm in place when it got to about shoulder height. Then, laughing like a mad man, he pulled the trigger, and the crack of the gun echoed around the stadium. The first bullet hit the other limiter, jerking him backwards, but not killing him. Firing more shots whilst moving forward, Josh tried his hardest to hit the kid, but at a long range, the hand cannon fell short. Confirming multiple non-lethal hits, Josh stopped firing, letting his target fall over from his injuries. This display caused Roxanne to look over at the carnage, which is exactly what he wanted.

In the split second Roxanne looked away from Sheila, Sheila lunged forward with her Accel turn. Then, after shouldering Roxanne in the stomach, Sheila used her very unique skill of Accel-Tempest, creating 4 after-images whilst conducting a double Accel, each time hitting with a cross strike. However, after the shoulder move, Sheila didn't get time to pull off all of the other tricks, as Roxanne raised her arms above her head and brought them down faster than Sheila could blink. Getting up off the ground and jumping back a few meters, Sheila caught her breath. Then, feeling the anger and the want to kill Roxanne grow inside her, Sheila gave a rather creepy smile. Then, using all of her strength, Sheila forced out her angel wings on her back. Sheila had gained them after her 4th attempt at taking her life. They gave her strength beyond strength.

Creating a pulse of light that shot through the arena as she gained them, an already charging Roxanne was stopped dead in her tracks. Sheila walked up to the frozen Roxanne and licked her face. Sheila couldn't see if Roxanne was disgusted or not; She didn't have too. Sheila already knew that Roxanne, along with everyone else in the room would not be OK with what came next. Opting to use one chainsaw instead of two, Sheila fused her chainsaws together, creating a dual chained chainsaw. The sound of a roaring machine kicking into life, followed by what sounded like a slaughterhouse during production filled the stadium of U.S Genetics and the homes of those unfortunate enough to be watching this match. After Roxanne had lost both arms, legs and most of her lower body, when Sheila reached for Roxanne's neck was when the match was called. But even though the match was called, Sheila kept going. She came so close to killing Roxanne that an ant couldn't even fit through the gap. Sheila stopped only when a familiar touch landed on her shoulders. It was Josh.

- _Hey, hey. Calm down now.  
>- Fuck off. I don't need to calm down.<br>- Sheila.  
>- What!?<br>- Look at me. _  
>Sheila looked into Josh's eyes, and almost instantaneously Sheila's anger and frustration just melted away. Sheila then thought over what she had been doing, and tears formed in her eyes. She dropped her weapons at her side and hugged Josh, who embraced her.<br>- _I... I just... I just...  
><em>- _Shhh. Don't say anything, 'Kay? Just walk with me._

Heading back to the change rooms, the two of them noticed the lack of people inside. Josh guided Sheila to the bench and they both sat down, watching the round highlight reel, commentated over by some random sports people. As they watched, they saw the battles of Madison and Stephanie, both of which the commentators dubbed "The best performances from A.G." Then, right at the end, they showed their match. Sheila watched herself get lost in a blood rage and began to cry again. Josh tried all he could to comfort her, but her tears were endless. She continued to cry until she fell asleep at the hotel they were staying at.

The morning, Josh woke to the sound of a shower running, a noise that he normally enjoyed. But some reason he felt annoyed, like something was picking at the back of his head. He ignored this feeling and sat up in his bed, reaching for the remote. Turning on the T.V, he got an earful of a news cast. It was about last nights first round, and how one of the contestants was booted off late last night. Josh hadn't heard anything about this, so he continued to listen, and what he heard shocked him. Apparently, the public didn't take too kindly to the bloody display that Sheila gave them, Roxanne Elipton as her "Canvas" as one news anchor put it.

Josh sat his mouth hanging open, surprised mainly at the fact that they weren't notified before hand. Slowly, Josh turned the T.V, and waited in his bed, hoping for something to happen. Then, a naked Sheila appeared from the bathroom, dripping wet from head to toe. Drying her hair in a towel, the rest of her body glistened in the light of the room, a nice spectacle to wake up to in the morning. However, instead of getting aroused by this, Josh simply looked at Sheila, and gauged the outcomes of telling Sheila that they were out of the competition. Deciding that the honest truth was the best way forward, Josh swallowed and told her.

- _Now Sheila, I don't want you to get upset, but-  
><em>- _I already know. I got the call last night from Madison.  
><em>- _W-What! And you didn't think to tell me this?  
><em>- _Well, you do have a temper. I didn't wake the whole city with your swearing.  
><em>- _You know me too much.  
><em>- _Is that a bad thing?  
><em>- _Guess not. So, what the fuck we going to do now? It's not like we can return to A.G right away.  
><em>- _Why not? What have we got here?  
><em>- _Madison and Stephanie are still in the thing, Sheila. Did you forget?  
><em>- _Nope. In fact, they told me to leave. Even Kadar and Mustang agree.  
><em>- _You're shitting me.  
><em>- _Anyway, get ready. We leave in 20._

After arriving from America, things weren't the same. First of all, if people avoided Sheila to begin with, then they were now planning routes of how not to get anywhere near her. Secondly, No one picked on Josh anymore. Probably because of the display of his marksmanship. And lastly, they were more close to Sam Fairchild than ever before. Her duty as student president was to keep an eye on anyone doing the wrong thing, and after seeing one of her under class men literally taking apart Roxanne Elipton, she decided that it would best to get close to this person. Sheila at first didn't really mind, as she welcomed all the friends she could. Josh on the other hand, did. He didn't like it how the president was targeting them, even though he agreed to the reason why. Over the next two weeks, however, his mind changed. Sam was actually a really nice person.

One day, when talking with Sheila, Madison and Sam, Josh came upon a question that he not asked before.  
>- <em>Hey, Sam, I never asked you this before, but are you really related to Chiffon. I mean, you two are completely different.<br>- What do you mean?  
>- Chiffon is just... different. I can't really put my finger on it.<br>- Well, I can assure, we are related.  
>- Yeah, I have noticed that too. She also didn't even mention your name. Family feud?<br>- I guess you can call it that.  
>- And what the fuck is that supposed to mean? Come on, we're all friends here.<br>- We have different mothers. Her mother's 30 meters below, and mine is still living with my father.  
>- Wow! I never knew that.<br>- Of you didn't Sheila. In fact, no one else really knows.  
>- What the fuck! You mean you haven't told your other friends. <em>  
>With Josh's comment, Sam put the top of her coke to her mouth and slowly sipped on it, trying to avoid the answer. However, she inadvertently gave them the answer they were looking for.<br>- _Wait, you don't have any other friends, do you Sam?  
>- N-No, I don't Sheila. Ever since people heard my last name, they would always stay away from me. I only became Student president because people believed that if they didn't vote for me, that they would get bashed up by me.<br>- What! Are all of the upper years shit-brained losers?_  
>Sam went to tell off Josh for calling his superiors "shit-brained losers", but she couldn't find fault with it. It was true. The upper years were all spoiled brats who didn't know manners or common decency.<p>

Half-way cross the world, in Alaska, a conversation about who was going to help test the E-Pandora was taking place. Surprisingly, for the first time in history, Australia was the start of the conversation. The Australian representative, a greasy man by the name of Tony Rudd with his slicked back gleaming black hair and his overly hairy body for a scrawny body, talked about the Australian kids from the recent World championship. Though they didn't win, they got two into the quarter finals, something even America, Japan, China and England couldn't do. It was usually one of each. Tony stood up to address the men there about the students.

- _So as we know, these students are, well, quite unknown. They haven't stood out much in other events as, you probably guessed, they haven't been in any other events like this._  
>Tony's heart raced as he tried to form the most coherent sentences possible. Normally, Australia wasn't even discussed at the meetings, as nothing interesting came from it.<br>- _However, these two students, as you see on the screen, are good. Their names are, starting from the left, Madison McVaun and her limiter Kadar Hussain, and Stephanie Dirk with her limiter Mustang..._  
>Tony looked down at his notes. Reading them over again, he raised his head and repeated Mustang's name. He didn't seem to have a last name. Gengo Aoi looked at Tony from the across the room, his old eyes seemingly young again with what seemed like either excitement or a twisted kind of dread. Whichever it was, it put Tony on edge.<p>

After some more hours of talking about possible candidates, the meeting disbanded, and the students that were chosen were planned to arrive within the next week.


End file.
